


Forced To Watch

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was forced to watch it all, everything from the fist spill of blood to the last dying screams. As she sat, numb, at the bottom of the well she wondered, why? Why was she forced to watch such a thing? Was it her punishment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced To Watch

Kagome sobbed as she clutched the blood stained robe to her chest and curled in on herself more. Her sobs were deafening in the small enclosed space of the well. She shook her head trying to convince herself this was not happening. It couldn't be happening, it was not possible. She had done all that had been asked of her and then some. So why, why were the gods punishing her so?  
  
Why! Why did this happen! She did everything she was supposed to! Did she not take responsibility for her mistake! Did she not help all those that she came across! Did she not console those who had lost a loved one to him! Did she not put herself in danger to protect those who could not protect themselves! Did she not accept everyone no matter age, sex, race!  
  
And yet…and yet this happened! Was this her reward? For everything that she had done, been through! Given up? She the one person who had given her everything to complete their self imposed quest? And this was how she was repaid! By having everything torn away from her for the sake of revenge! A revenge that was not even her own! For that she had to watch as they fell one by one, vying for a revenge that was never to be, until she was the last one!  
  
She had to watch as her best friend killed herself after killing her younger brother, even though she had promised them she would not. She had to watch as her best friend's lover, her friend and brother, ran into the fray of fangs and claws with an anguished scream before opening his wind tunnel and allowing it to suck in everything around him including himself.  
  
She had to watch as her thick headed suitor fell to the hands of the wind witch after he had gone into a rage after seeing his ever faithful companions fall.  
  
She had to watch as the woman who had devoted herself entirely to him died trying to reach him in vain for she was cut down by a random demon only feet from his fallen corpse.  
  
She had to watch as her son was felled by the evil little girl that she once felt pity for.  
  
She had to watch as the little girl who was like a younger version of herself was felled by the evil little boy that she had once been forced to take care of when he was but a babe.  
  
She had to watch as the little girl's demon protector went into a rage, his dignified fighting style abandoned in favor of randomly lashing out at anything and everything.  
  
She had to watch as said demon lord lashed out and killed their brave feline companion who had after seeing not only her master die but her play mate as well had lost all reason and thought nothing more than to get revenge for those that she had lost.  
  
She had to watch as her hanyo lover, knowing that he was going to die, snatched her up and ran towards the well intending to make sure that she lived. She had to make it, to retell the tale of all the brave souls that had fought for the future.  
  
She had to make sure they were never forgotten; she had to make sure the future was never put in such jeopardy again. She had to give life to the next generation of protectors, protectors of the innocent, and protectors of the future. She had to give birth to his legacy.  
  
Yet, that did not change the fact that she had to watch as her lover removed his fire rat robe and tenderly placed it around her trembling form. She had to watch as he smiled down at her from the top of the well he had gently lowered her into. She had to watch as his smiling face contorted in pain as hundreds of tentacles pierced his body showering her in his blood as the familiar blue light surrounded her. She had to watch, she had to bear witness to it all.  
  
Vivid memories of the not so long ago past flashed through her mind. The sights, the sounds, the smells, the carnage, the screams. She clenched her eyes tight and shook her head in hopes of making them go away, yet they would not. They never would and this she knew, they would always be in the back of her mind, in her nightmares to remind her of her failure. To remind her of what could have been yet could never be because she had failed to protect the ones that had meant the most to her.  
  
Her friends.  
  
Her lover.  
  
Her family.


End file.
